Never letting go again
by ElphieRiaAddams
Summary: Robbie has always loved Jackie. But what will he do when her life is in danger? Will he save her, or give up like everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK, so after reading thousands of fics on here, I've decided to have a shot myself. It is my first one ever so please be nice. Although, any reviews would be nice ;)

'The interview of Gareth Tate commences at 14.40 hours. Present are Gareth Tate, Stewart Tomlins, DCI Burke and DI Ross.

'As Matt Burke continued with the formalities, Robbie Ross found himself watching the suspect. Gareth Tate was a well-known drug runner in the city; he had worked his way up from being bodyguard to one of the drug lords to running his own game, and he was becoming very successful, very quickly. The police knew he was involved with hundreds of crimes over the past ten years, yet had never been able to pin it on him. However, this time he had been caught red-handed in the end after the brutal murder of one of the other drug barons in the city, when Gareth had decided to personally deal with it, his DNA was left on the victim and he had no way out.  
>Yet, as Robbie watched him, he only seemed to be relaxed and smug, goading the police officers without saying a word. Throughout the whole investigation, Gareth had been less than co-operative, indeed, every time the police visited him, he was rude and sarcastic.<p>

Although that was only how he interacted with the men.

The one time Jackie had gone with Robbie to interview him, everything had been an innuendo; filled with lewd comments and lustful answers as he flirted obscenely with Jackie. Robbie had been ready to whack Gareth around the head when Jackie almost dragged him out of there.  
>Despite her being the longest serving member of the team and a more than capable detective, Robbie still felt the need to protect Jackie whenever he saw that she was being threatened in any way whatsoever, not just because she was a woman but because she was his best friend and they had been through so much together that their bond was thick as blood.<p>

"Why did you kill him?" asked Burke, bringing Robbie out of his daydream, "I mean sure, he's a rival but he wasn't operating on your patch, in fact he works on the other side of the city. Or was that it? Wanting to branch out were we Gareth?"  
>"Nope. Perfectly happy with what I've got thank you very much."<br>"Had Tate, Had." answered Robbie.

He had never liked Gareth Tate, even before the visit with Jackie, which had admittedly increased his dislike of the man ten-fold.  
>"So why then?" persisted Burke, ignoring Robbie's interruption, "Why did you kill him?"<br>"As a warning."  
>"A warning to whom?"<br>"To anyone who dared to think they could take my girl away from me."

"Hang on," said Robbie, as he began to understand what made the man tick, "Are you saying you killed him because he flirted with Fiona?"  
>Fiona was Gareth's girlfriend; used his money to live an extravagant lifestyle but never asked where it came from.<br>"More than that, he nicked her from under my nose. How would that make you feel, if someone moved in on your girl and stole her away from you?"  
>"I do believe I would be extremely angry about it, but to kill him for that? Was it really worth going to prison for?"<br>"I don't know, perhaps you should come back and answer that question yourself in a few days." Matt threw a confused look at Robbie, but he seemed just as bewildered by that statement.  
>"What do you mean by that Gareth?"<br>"Well, seeing as you lot are about to throw my life away by putting me behind bars, I thought I'd let you feel a little like what I did, when I committed the murder."  
>"And how exactly do you propose you'll do that if you're safely locked away in a prison cell? But nevertheless, do fill us in on your plan." Robbie sat back smugly as he thought he had one over the accused sat in front of him.<br>"Oh, it was never going to be me that gave you pay back, oh no, I knew I was going down so arranged a little surprise for you. Like I said before, I want you to feel the pain of your girl being stolen away from you."  
>"What do you mean, my girl? Which one?" Gareth knew all about Robbie's playboy lifestyle but shook his head as he laughed at Robbie's brazen attitude.<br>"I mean, the girl you love. I mean sure, you don't admit it, but I saw it in your eyes that day at the club, when I was hitting on her; you wanted nothing less than to protect her from the world, I could see it. She's your darling and I want you to hurt like I did."  
>"Hang on, at the club? But then... that means..." Robbie turned to Burke, horrified,<p>

"Jackie."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks so much for reading this, I'll try and update at least once or twice a week. Please review, even if it is to tell me somethings wrong, I'm a complete perfectionist so any advice would be great ta.

As usual, Jackie hadn't been allowed to go in and interview the murderer, Robbie had gotten there first. She knew he was trying to protect her, but she was annoyed whenever he volunteered for her job, simply because it was her. Did he think she could not handle the interviews, or that the men would use the fact she was a female against her? Jackie shook her head, frustrated that she had been sent out to talk to a witness again, instead of being in the interview.

Jackie headed into the club where the witness worked and as she stepped over the threshold, she couldn't help but shiver at the thought of the gruesome murder which had been committed in one of the back rooms. The man had been stripped and the words 'Back Stabbing Bastard' had been branded across his chest, before he was finally shot in the head at point blank range. Jackie could remember having to swallow back the bile when she had first viewed the scene, the smell of burning flesh still pervading the air. Banishing those memories, Jackie headed further into the club and stopped at the bar, before asking for Johnnie Lewis. He was the bouncer who had initially found the body and informed the police. Whilst she stood waiting for him to appear, Jackie looked around her, noticing a group of men, deep in conversation at one of the tables, who obviously hadn't noticed her as normally there was some sort of harassment involved in a place like this. Jackie had grown used to it through her years in the police force but it still intimidated her slightly, even if she did not show it. She recognised one of the group as a barman from the club and assumed it was some sort of staff meeting, although she didn't see Johnnie in amongst the men. Just then, Jackie's phone went off and she noticed it was Robbie when she saw the caller ID.

"What do you want Ross?" she asked dryly into her phone, turning her back on the room. "Jackie, you need to get out of there now." Robbie had placed the phone on speakerphone and put it on the table in front of him so both he and Burke and Gareth could hear what was happening. "What? Why? I'm just waiting for Johnnie to come through." "No, you don't understand, it's a set-up. They're going to try and get you to get back at me for working it out and grassing them up." "And why do I have anything to do with it?" "Because, oh for god's sake, I'll tell you later, just g- Jackie... Jackie? Jackie, are you alright?" Suddenly a scream emitted from the phone and Robbie jumped. "Shit Jackie, Jackie!" Robbie turned to Gareth, "You bastard. If they touch one single hair on her head then I swear to god I'll-" "You'll what? And, if you keep listening, I think you'll find they've already touched far more than one pretty hair on her beautiful head detective." Through the phone, Robbie could hear Jackie's screams, each one tearing a little more into his heart each time. Suddenly, he stood up and headed for the door. "Robbie, where are you going?" Burke was staring at him, trying to blank out the cries of his Detective Inspector. "I'm going to get her." "I don't think you understand," said Gareth, "You're not going to get anywhere near her now. I'd say within five minutes she'll be moved to another location and then... well who knows what could happen then." Robbie started forward towards Gareth, with venom in his eyes, but Matt pulled him back before pushing him out the room, mobile phone in hand. Robbie didn't dare cut the call, yet hearing Jackie's screams and pleas for help were causing him so much pain. "Robbie, you need to calm the fuck down," said Matt once they were outside the interview room. "You're no use to Jackie in this state, so you need to pull yourself together and we'll find her. I promise you that." "It's just... I don't know what I'll do if... if anything h-" Robbie broke down in tears, something which Matt had never seen him do before. Matt suddenly realised how close his two DI's were and he would have to have a chat with them once this was all over.

Jackie cursed that she hadn't listened to Robbie Ross and she cursed the fact that the one time she should have, she thought he was taking the piss. As she had been on the phone to him, she had suddenly felt a presence behind her but as she turned around, she saw that all the men who had been huddled around that table were stood in front of her. She took a step backwards before her back hit the bar and a sense of fear and dread crept over her. "Jackie..." She could hear Robbie on the phone but before she could reply, one of the men reached out and grabbed her by the hair. A scream fell from her lips as she felt all the nerves in her scalp being pulled at and causing her unbearable pain.

The man dragged her over to the middle of the room and as he did so, Jackie dropped her phone on the floor, hoping that it would not disconnect the call. The man who had a hold of her hair pushed her to the floor in the middle of the room. The men had formed a circle around Jackie and when she tried to push her way out, she felt as though she was pushing against a stone wall; she just could not get through and each punch or kick that she landed seemed to have no effect on the men as they just pushed her around. Indeed, they started leering at her, before one finally spoke up. "Well, isn't she a feisty wee vixen?" "She's a copper. How else do you think she'd have survived all this time looking that good?" "Yeah, she may not be the youngest thing ever but she doesn't half look gorgeous for her age." At that, Jackie could feel terror beginning to bubble up in her stomach but she quelled it before going at them again with renewed vigour.

When Jackie landed a kick in one of the men's groin, she felt herself being pulled into someone else's arms, causing her to scream out loudly. Jackie tried to struggle but the man had pinned both her arms by her sides and held her tightly around the waist, constricting her ribcage so Jackie concentrated more on breathing than getting free. "She really is a lively one, just like I remember." said the voice behind her. Jackie froze when she heard it as she recognised it as a voice from years ago in her past. She craned her neck to try and see if it was who she thought it was and as she caught sight of his face, she realised how much danger she was in.

"Well, well, well" said the voice of Marcus Donachie, "Long time no see Sergeant. Or is that Inspector now?" Jackie froze; she had only been promoted days before, obviously he had been keeping a close eye on her. "Yes it is. Let me go Marcus or I swear I will-" "You'll what? I don't think you're in the position to make any threats at the moment Jacks." Jackie flinched as he called her that, it was something that only Robbie was allowed to call her. Marcus noticed her slight reaction at it. "Oh, how is Robbie these days? Still living the bachelor's lifestyle or has he finally realised what was under his nose all along? Seeing as the Boss told us to pick you up, I'm guessing that the cats out of the bag, or you were really obvious with your flirting, again. Like when we were together." Jackie noticed the other men in the room's heads shoot up as they digested this latest piece of information, as she continues to struggle against Marcus's tight hold of her.

"Oh yeah, this one was a regular gangster's moll for a good six months, until she got found out that is. Undercover, she seduced me and for six months played the bloody dutiful girlfriend until I discovered she was really a copper, although she did stay with me for a month or two afterwards." As Marcus had been relaying the details of their relationship onto the men, one of his hands had drifted from her waist up to her face and had slowly stroked her face and neck which, when she tried to pull away, became a vice-like grip on her chin, holding her head still. He turned her head to face him and she looked straight into his eyes, trying to show him she wasn't afraid of him anymore. Before she could stop herself, Jackie found herself sprawled on the floor as Marcus had just pushed her there. She looked up at the faces around her and saw Marcus give a sharp nod. The men surrounding Jackie started to move forwards and as she tried to move away from them, she found herself being grabbed by these men all over her body. As she screamed out, trying to get them off her with blind anger and panic; hitting anything she came into contact with, she felt hands start to rip at her clothes and before she knew what had happened, she found a piece of red cloth being held over her mouth before she was quickly knocked unconscious, her last thoughts those of how she was going to cope without Robbie.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: oops, so much for twice a week. Hopefully should manage at least once more by the end of next week but life is hectic at the moment. 

When Jackie woke, the first thing she realised was that she was lying on some sort of soft surface, and was clothed, despite the clothes feeling unfamiliar to her. As she became more aware, she realised how sore she was all over her body, and she couldn't remember why she was so sore. She could hear no movement in the room so she slowly opened her eyes and checked her surroundings. She was lying in a king-size bed and was covered by a fur throw. The room was sparsely decorated, with a picture hanging on one wall and a sofa underneath a window. Jackie went to sit up when she felt something holding her back. Realising her hands were over her head, she tried to move them down before looking up and seeing that they were handcuffed to the headboard. As Jackie lay there, she began to remember the events of the previous night. She remembered the phone call from Robbie warning her to get out, and being grabbed, and... Jackie suddenly froze as she remembered who had grabbed her.

Marcus. Her ex from when she had been undercover for six months. Even when the truth had come out, she had thought they could make it work, like Stuart's relationship with Ewan, but it broke down as he couldn't trust her and because of... because of Robbie. Jackie flinched as she thought about him, worrying about how he would be coping. He was her best friend, along with Stuart, but recently they had been getting on even better and Jackie had felt herself falling for him. She had tried to put it off by getting back into the dating game but after every date she found herself on the phone to Robbie or around at his flat, comparing disastrous evenings. Sure, she found him extremely infuriating and every time he started to talk about the girl he had picked up the night before, no doubt blonde and half his age, she had felt a little stab at her heart, but she loved their flirtatious manner and how he cared for her deeply, even if it only was as a friend.

Jackie was startled from her thoughts by a click in the door as it was unlocked and swung open. In stepped Marcus, and Jackie's stomach fell. "It looks as though Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken then." Marcus stepped forwards and settled on the edge of the bed, sitting close enough to Jackie to make her feel uncomfortable, especially in her vulnerable position. "Let me go Marcus, you know that by now half the coppers in the city will be out looking for me." "Aye, but none of them will ever look here. We're hiding you in plain sight." "What do you mean? Where are we?" asked Jackie, her copper instincts kicking in. "Remember that little business I ran whilst we were together, on Bridgegate? The whore house? Well we recently expanded due to demand and found new premises." "Where are we Marcus?" "Glenfinnan Drive. That's where the new business is." "But that's..." "Yes I know, right around the corner from the station. That is why they'll never find you in a month of Sundays. Now, whilst you're here, you're going to have to earn your keep." "What do you mean? I can hardly do anything whilst handcuffed to a bed can I? Besides, what makes you think I'd do anything for you anyway?" "That's the thing, for the job you're going to be doing, that's exactly how we need you. Chained to the bed that is." Jackie didn't like the sound of where this was headed and quickly worked out what he meant. "NO! There is no way I'm becoming one of your girls. No way in the world. I don't care if you kill me, just not that." "Well the thing is Jacks, men love slightly more... experienced women and seem to be excited by using their power over a woman. So really, you couldn't have been a better 'problem' for us to have to deal with. And it's the best way to keep you, you can't escape and you'll be checked on regularly, and you have to do everything we want you to because you have no choice. So Jackie doll, I think you'd better get used to it, because I have a feeling you are going to be our guest for a long time." With that, Marcus stood up, pulled her throw off her and left the room.

Jackie shivered at the cool air that hit her skin but as she looked down at what she was dressed in, she immediately took Marcus' statement seriously. Jackie had been dressed in a black sheer teddy with matching underwear underneath and that was all. She could worryingly already see bruises on the tops of her thighs and dreaded to think what had occurred whilst she had been unconscious. She immediately tried to use her feet to reach the throw at the end of the bed but she couldn't quite reach. Whilst she was struggling to reach the throw, Jackie heard voices getting closer, until they stopped outside her door. She froze as she thought of what could happen in the next five minutes, never mind the next hour. The door slowly opened and a man walked in. He was middle-aged, 6'1 and quite well built. As he saw Jackie lying on the bed, hands cuffed, a smug smirk spread across his face and he prowled towards her. He immediately climbed on top of her, straddling her hips, and Jackie began to squirm underneath him. Jackie kept moving around and tried to dislodge him, almost succeeding, when a strong hand crashed down on her cheek, stilling her for a few moments. The sting from the slap was exceedingly painful and yet it hadn't slowed the man at all. Soon his hands were all over her body, pinching and slapping her wherever he could reach. Although Jackie had remained defiant in the beginning, staying silent and still, she slowly began to break down as the man took things further and soon her screams filled the room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again. Seeing as I'm not rushing around like an idiot this morning, I found time to write. Yay! Not just that, it's a double bill so I'll up load the second chapter soon. Please please please review, It really helps me learn to be a better writer. ta x

It had been 3 days since Jackie had been taken and although Robbie had done his best to arrest every gangster in Maryhill, they were no closer to finding her. As Robbie sat at his desk, head in hands, a steaming mug of coffee was poked under his nose, which he gratefully took. He looked up to see Stuart and suddenly felt so guilty. In the rush of work he had been doing, Robbie had forgotten all about telling Stuart that his best friend was missing. In their unit, the team had very much bonded as a family unit as most of them didn't have much family on the outside.

Despite being the only female on the team, rather than being an outsider Jackie was the glue of their 'family'. Jackie respected Matt a lot as her superior and as a friend and she always trusted his instincts. Jackie loved Stuart like a younger sibling and was always there with advice or a shoulder to cry on and to help him whenever he needed it. Jackie and Robbie had the most infuriating relationship ever and as he sat at his desk, Robbie reflected on its many forms. They could one minute be arguing like an old married couple, then the next moment flirting like new found lovers. Jackie always took an unbiased view of the case and tried to figure it out from an outsiders view, using her psychology training to understand the motives, gaining a birds-eye view of the case whilst Robbie was a lot more hands-on and getting into the field to find their murderer.

Ever since they had first met they had battled but within a few minutes would apologise and go back to being best friends. Robbie had recently been considering their relationship a lot and watching Jackie struggle to survive yet another failed relationship had spurred his feelings even more. Robbie had planned to take Jackie out for a meal under the pretence of celebrating the end of the case that night, but when she had disappeared, Robbie thought he was never going to get the chance to tell her how he truly felt. He loved her. Purely and simply, he loved her and he wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives, but now she was gone.

Despite changing his life for the better over the past six months, Robbie had still kept a few contacts and to drown his sorrows, Robbie thought of nothing better than a meaningless lay to help quell his need for Jackie. However, as it was 1pm, Robbie doubted he would find any suitable women around so decided he would do something he hadn't done for a few years and visit a whore house. Luckily for him, he had heard that a new one had just opened around the corner from the station, on Glenfinnan Drive.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: As promised, here is the second chapter of the day...

* * *

><p>As Jackie awoke, her body was so painful and stiff and she knew before she looked, her whole body would be covered in bruises and cuts, especially her wrists and thighs. Over the past three days, Jackie had lost count of the number of men who had traipsed through her room. She felt so disgusted with herself so every time one of them left a tip, she dragged her body up and threw the money down the headboard of the bed. Jackie had also lost count of the number of outfits she had gone through, seeing as it had to be changed each time a customer got a little too rough with her, which seemed to be almost every other man coming through her door. Jackie thought of how little she had slept and how every time she had drifted off, she was awoken by the next man, ready to abuse her body.<p>

Of course none of them knew she had been abducted and thought she was just allowing them to act out their fantasies but that didn't stop Jackie from resenting and hating every single man that walked across the boundary into her small world, which was all she had known since she had been woken by Marcus that first day. He had been to visit her daily; the day before he had even decided to try the 'goods' before declaring that she was indeed as good as he remembered. Looking at the clock, Jackie noticed it was just after midday and that meant that she had been left to sleep for about six hours, the longest she had been allowed so far.

There was some food at her hands and a small glass of water. Jackie had quickly learnt how to move about the bed and managed to regain a sitting position before wolfing down the food and inspecting her injuries. One of the clients had been extremely violent towards her and she had a cut on her cheek from his wedding ring and she was sure she had at least one cracked rib under her new royal blue lace teddy. The men seemed to like the innocent look, despite her obvious experienced age, and she was always dressed in the same style. The bruises on her arms and legs were the same colour as her teddy whilst the bruises it covered were darker and more violent blacks and purples. As Jackie lay down again and stared at the ceiling, she wished that she would be left a while longer to her own thoughts and body.

Too soon however, a knock on the door arrived. This piqued Jackie's interest as none of the previous men had knocked, but she did not answer and the door soon swung open anyway. Jackie turned her head to face the opposite wall, not wanting to be able to identify the man who was about to use her body as a sex toy. She found that if they were faceless, she could imagine that it was Robbie and that it wasn't violent rape, it was passionate love-making. Over the past few months Jackie had begun to develop feelings for Robbie after watching how caring he was with his son Jamie and now wished she had had the chance to tell him how she felt before all this had happened. She had planned on telling him the night that case was due to finish, when they would have no doubt gone out for a meal to celebrate the end of another gruelling case.

As the man approached the bed, she sensed him stop and take off his outer clothes and shoes before taking a look at the girl before him. He slowly, almost delicately, climbed onto the bed and gently sat beside Jackie. She felt a hand slowly stroke her bruised arms and legs. Never had anyone in the house paid any attention to her injuries so she was shocked that a stranger would. She then felt his hand slide down her arm and rested on her cheek before a soft voice said, "let me see your beautiful face doll." Jackie froze at the voice then realised she was just projecting Robbie's intonation into the speaker's voice. As his hand carefully guided her head around, she heard a whispered gasp of shock and the hand on her face suddenly flew away and the man jumped off the bed. Curiosity getting the better of her, Jackie turned her head to look at her 'guest' and when she saw who it was; silent tears began to stream down her face. He was here.

* * *

><p>She was here. Out of anywhere they could have hidden her in the city, it had to be here. When Robbie had entered the room and seen the girl that he had paid for lying handcuffed on the bed; covered in bruises and her head turned away from him in shame, he had immediately reverted into DI mode. He softly approached her and gently tried to coax her into turning to talk to him. As he had sat and seen her injuries up close, Robbie dreaded to think what this poor woman had been through. Although it was obvious her hair hadn't been washed for a day or two, he marvelled at its sleek, chestnut brown colour and how it suited the woman perfectly. He could tell that she was in at least her late thirties or so but had the most stunning figure, a voluptuous bosom with a petite waist and sculpted thighs, accentuated by the revealing lingerie she was dressed in.<p>

Although she wasn't his normal 'type', that didn't stop Robbie from admiring the woman's assets appreciatively. He couldn't help but compare her to Jackie slightly, although he couldn't tell much about Jackie's figure under those shapeless trouser suits she always wore. When he finally managed to get the woman to turn her face towards him, he was so shocked and leapt off the bed away from her, convinced he was hallucinating. But as she turned her body fully towards him, searching him out, and they made eye contact, he knew it was no hallucination. There was his Jackie, being used as a prostitute and gods know what else by the state of her. He saw tears were streaming down her face now that he had appeared and he immediately went to her and comforted her. He stroked her face as he sat down beside her and she snuggled her body into him. "What happened to you Jackie?" asked Robbie softly as he held her in his arms. She didn't respond, instead Robbie felt her begin to shake in his arms as sobs wracked her entire figure.

* * *

><p>As they lay there for a few minutes, Robbie realised that they didn't have long left before he was due to leave Jackie behind. "Jackie honey, I need you to listen to me. I'm supposed to leave in a few minutes." When Robbie told her that, Jackie's head shot up and she tried to move out of his arms, although she was hampered by the handcuffs that kept her in place. "What? Why? You're just going to leave me here, to be raped again and again? You wanted to know what happened to me, I'd say it was pretty obvious. But no, you're going to do nothing about it. You're just going to swan off, like you normally do."<p>

Robbie sat there as he let Jackie vent all her anger at him. Although he didn't deserve it, he let her say it as he knew she would have bottled everything up, which is what she always did. "Jackie, I would never do that, you know I'll always be there for you. You know, for the past three days all I've done is eat, sleep and look for you. Actually, you know what, all I've done is eat and look for you. I haven't been able to sleep because every time I have tried, all these horrible images have run through my head. Although I must admit, none were as bad as this. I thought I'd never see you again, and that terrified me. It terrified me because it would mean I'd never have the chance to tell you I love you."

Jackie thought she had misheard him when he said that as he had said it so softly, yet she realised how sincere it was when he had looked into her eyes before slowly reaching down to her face and with his lips, softly caressed her own, before pulling back to look at her. Jackie was dumbfounded as she had always thought her feelings would remain unrequited. But she was quickly brought back to reality as she realised how they may be able to get out of her predicament. "Robbie, we can discuss this later but right now, I've had an idea. Down the back of the bed, there should be some money. Can you find it and see how much there is?" Robbie looked at Jackie oddly before doing what she said and disappearing under the bed. Once getting past used condoms and other unmentionable discarded items, Robbie found a pile of notes at the top of the bed.

When he grabbed it all and pulled it out, he was shocked by the total value. "Jackie, there must be at least a thousand here. How did you get it?" "Let's just say men pay well to be able to take their violent fantasies out on someone." Jackie said bitterly as Robbie wished he hadn't asked. "What should I so with it? Ask if I can buy you?" "Yes. Or at least ask to get the handcuffs taken off. Say you prefer a more loving experience. Then we can get out of here." "Do you really think that will work?" "No idea but it's the best chance we have." As Robbie headed out to find the pimp, he couldn't help but smile at the fact that despite that Jackie had been through absolute hell in the past few days, she was still able to function like the fabulous policewoman she was.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:I am so sorry that I haven't updated recently. Life has been crazy as I had a show last week. I was a penguin! Anyway... here is the next chapter of the story and please please please, I would really like some reviews, even if it is to tell me that you liked it. It gives me just that wee bit more push to write more of the story for ya. x

* * *

><p>Robbie managed to persuade the pimp to release Jackie from the handcuffs pretty easily once he had shoved a fifty quid note under his nose. Once Jackie's hands were released and the pimp had left the room, Robbie hugged her quickly before they started on Jackie's escape plan. It was quite simple really; they would simply run as fast as they could. Robbie had slid his jacket over Jackie's shoulders to make her more comfortable. As they stepped out of the room, they quickly made their way downstairs, always checking for witnesses. They made it to the ground floor and only had one door left to pass when their luck ran out.<p>

Jackie's foot caught on the edge of a rug in the hallway and she tripped slightly, making a slight squeal, which although it was quiet, was enough to alert the occupants of the room behind the door. Robbie steadied Jackie and grabbed hold of her arm as they made a run for the door. Just as Jackie passed the door, it opened and a hand shot out and grabbed hold of her flailing arm. Robbie felt a tug on his hand and turned around to see Jackie being held around the neck by none other than Marcus Donachie.

* * *

><p>"So nice to see you again DI Ross. You weren't planning on taking my precious Jackie doll here anywhere were you?" "Just home that was all." "Well I'm afraid to tell you Robbie that Jackie isn't going to leave this building. You see, she's one of my girls, I got her to keep. Besides, she's been making me so much money these past three days. You know how many clients she's looked after for me? 22. That's more than most girls in a week. And every single one of them was ecstatic with the service they received."<p>

Robbie was disgusted to hear what Jackie had been subjected to in the past days and saw red. He still held onto her hand and tried to wrench her away from Marcus, but he tightened his grip around her neck and caused her to gasp for air.

"Let her go Robbie," said Marcus, "You know I'll only hurt her more if you try to take her away from me again." "Just let her go, please Marcus. I can walk out this door and have the entirety of Maryhill police station barging through this door in a matter of minutes. You won't be able to clear this place in that small space of time. Just, let her go and we'll leave you be." Robbie knew it was a long shot but he hoped that playing on Marcus' greed could save him the hassle. Unfortunately, it did not.

"Now, why don't I believe you? Oh, I remember, because you're a lying scumbag." Marcus quickly stepped back a few paces down the corridor, taking Jackie with him, meaning her hand was pulled from Robbie's. "Where are you going Marcus? You're stuck, there's no where you can go. Give me Jackie and we'll leave and never look back." "You're lying!" shouted Marcus, getting more panicky as he realised that they were indeed trapped. He began backing up the stairs, still holding Jackie tightly to his chest. "Please... stop this. Marcus, think... about it!" Jackie began to plead with Marcus as she began to lose hope in her survival of the situation as Marcus dragged her up the stairs.

Robbie followed them up the stairs, always a few paces below them. When they reached the first floor, Marcus backed into one of the rooms and locked it quickly, shutting Robbie out, before heading towards the window. Using one arm he held Jackie whilst he opened the window behind him using the other.

Robbie tried the door handle and realised that Marcus had locked him out. Without pausing, Robbie kicked the door, eventually causing it to break down after a few heavy kicks. As Robbie entered the room cautiously, he was shocked to see Jackie half-dangling out of the window, only secured by Marcus's hand around her neck, slowly strangling her. "Stop it! Please! I'll go, leave you alone, whatever, just let her go!" "You don't understand Robbie; there is nothing you can do. It's all Jackie's fault, it started with her and now it's going to end with her."

Suddenly, Marcus' whole demeanour changed from aggressive to passive. Robbie was confused by the change, but it worried him. "You know," he said, "I was going to make her suffer even more but, since you said it so nicely, I think I'll do as you asked." As he finished saying that, Marcus let go.

* * *

><p>Robbie felt as though it happened in slow motion. He saw Marcus let go of Jackie's neck. He saw her fall out of the windows, limbs flailing as she tried and failed to grasp anything to stop her from falling. Without thinking, Robbie ran from the room and descended the stairs three at a time. He raced to the door, and ripped it open. He sprinted around the corner to under where the window was and saw his beloved Jackie lying sprawled on the ground.<p>

Robbie landed on the pavement beside her and checked for a pulse. After a moment of panic he located it and moved his gaze to her face. She was looking at him weakly, "Robbie, I love you," she said as she lay there, unmoving. "Where are you hurt?" he asked. "You did not just ask that," whispered Jackie, "Everywhere Einstein." Jackie grimaced before continuing, "My leg, I landed on my leg."

Robbie had the decency to look abashed as Jackie spoke but his relief at her still being alive was short-lived as he noticed she was not responding to him. "No... no Jacks, you can't sleep, not yet anyway. Come back to me, come on Doll." Jackie twitched a little and managed to open one eye lightly. "That's it Jacks, you can sleep later, but for now I need to get you away from here. This is going to hurt, a lot, but please, it will be OK later, I promise." Jackie smiled her consent and Robbie positioned himself to pick her up as gently as he possibly could.

As she left the ground, Jackie's face scrunched up into a grimace but she held back her scream as Robbie started to quickly walk whilst holding her. Robbie had been trying to work out the best option for Jackie as he knew they couldn't hang around any longer, other Marcus might try something again. Robbie remembered where they were and without any more thought, carefully carried Jackie like a baby along the street, not once glancing back at the hell hole he and Jackie had just escaped from.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I feel so guilty for not updating this for an age. I lost my inspiration for a while. :(**

* * *

><p>Everyone was worried about Jackie. No-one had slept, especially her best friends Robbie and Stuart. Even Matt was losing sleep over it. She was possibly the most valued member of the team, not just for her work – although she was a damned good detective – but because she was the department's moral compass and was always there to support people through any troubles. So of course, when they were all suddenly feeling the strain the most, they felt it especially bad because Jackie wasn't there to soothe them. They had hit so many dead ends they were losing hope. Everyone had returned from lunch and was waiting for Robbie to return to begin the afternoon briefing before resuming their search.<p>

Everyone was startled when the doors banged open, but that was nothing next to the shock of seeing Robbie carrying a limp, barely-clothed female into the department. "What are you doing Robbie?" asked Matt, walking over to him. "Help me," he croaked, not realising until that moment he had been crying profusely, "Clear a table, I need to lay her down somewhere." Stuart looked at the woman before reeling back in shock, much like Robbie had when he had first seen her. Unthinkingly, he ran into Matt's office and swiped all the case files off Matt's desk before saying to Robbie, "Put her in here." Mat looked at Stuart as though he had lost his mind, before Stuart simply replied, "Look at her." Matt looked at the woman again before realising who was before his eyes. "Jackie."

The whole department gasped and speech quickly began to fill the room. "Can someone get me the first-aid kit please," shouted Robbie, as he softly placed Jackie on the table. He slipped his jacket off her before folding it and putting it beneath her head. "What happened to her Robbie?" asked Stuart, his voice brimming with sadness. "Do you mean, in the past three days or just now?" "Start with the just now." "Well, remember her ex, Marcus Donachie? He was holding her out of a window by her neck and he let go. It was a first floor window. I got downstairs as quickly as I could, she was still conscious then. Told me she'd landed on her leg. Thank god it wasn't her head or anything like that." One of the other officers handed Stuart the first-aid kit and backed off. The majority of the rest of the occupants of the room were disappearing off to the canteen or archives to give them a little privacy.

As Robbie tended to her leg lovingly, softly wrapping it in a bandage, Matt and Stuart took a proper look at Jackie. She was dressed in a set of sexy underwear with the matching teddy and that was all. They had a fairly good idea of what had happened to her in the past 72 hours but the physical evidence was the most shocking. Virtually the entirety of her arms and thighs were covered in bruises, ranging from vibrant purples to greenish older ones. Under the teddy, they could see more bruises but many of these were oddly shaped and around her torso or her breasts. They only worked out what they were from when Robbie placed a hand on her waist to lift her slightly; they were handprints.

Her ankle was now swollen and very badly injured, if not broken. She had scratches all over her body and although they weren't sure if they were from the fall or from her experiences, Stuart took a guess at both. What shocked Stuart and Matt most were the marks on her wrists, highlighted when Robbie lightly brought her hands together in his. Around her wrists were rings of purple and black bruises, from the base of her palm to half-way up her thin arms. There were also numerous deep welts, some of which had even caused the skin to break and one or two were still weeping blood. As Stuart reached out to touch her wrist gingerly, Robbie answered their unasked question, "It was handcuffs. She was handcuffed to a bed for three days." "Robbie now might be the best time to tell us what you know."

Robbie took a deep breath before he began to fill Matt and Stuart in, "She was raped. Not only was she raped, but she was used as a whore. 22 times. She was raped 22 times in 3 days. How sick is that? It was all Donachie's doing, he was the one who took her in the first place and he was the one who was controlling her pimp. When I found her-" "Robbie, how exactly did you know where she was?" Robbie took a deep breath before admitting to them the truth,

"I was lonely. I had heard through the grapevine that Donachie had opened a new place just around the corner; said that because it was right under our nose we'd never find it. So I decided I'd check it out, get a girl. I know it's wrong, but I haven't been able to function without Jacks and it's really screwed my thinking up. So I went in, and they told me they had this new girl, well experienced and beautiful, if a little older than the norm, so I said I'd have a go. I went in and saw this woman handcuffed to the bed. I swear to god it was one of the most harrowing sights I've seen, and I didn't even know it was Jackie then. I saw how battered she was and realised I couldn't go through with it so I'd try and help her a little, maybe even try and get her out. I sat on the bed beside her and slowly got her to turn and face me. That's when I saw it was Jackie. The look in her eyes will never leave me."

Robbie shuddered and placed a hand over Jackie's two, lying on the table, "she was so defeated and scared. I mean in anyone that would be bad enough, but this is Jackie, the most formidable and tough woman in the whole of bloody Glasgow." "How did you get her out?" asked Stuart quietly, tears on his face as he saw what his best friend had been through. "She had all the tip money down the back of the bed so I paid the pimp to release the handcuffs. We were almost out the door when Donachie found us and dragged her up to the first floor before promptly dropping her out of the window." "Oh god, poor Jackie, how can this even be real?"

Stuart sat on the desk beside Jackie's head and softly stroked her cheek, finding her presence alone comforting, ignoring the fact that she was unconscious. "What happens now?" asked Robbie, "Do we go back to the house and arrest him and take Jackie to hospital?" "Yes," said Matt simply, "I'll take a squad around now. Wait until she comes around then get her to hospital. Don't call an ambulance because then Marcus will know where she is." With those parting orders, Matt headed out of the office to round up his officers to get justice for one of their own.

Stuart and Robbie remained with Jackie, tending to her deeper cuts and generally attempting to make sure she was not badly injured, other than her ankle. Although he was loathe doing so in the circumstance, Robbie removed the teddy from her torso so he could gauge her injuries more clearly. The obvious patterns of bruising in the form of handprints let what had really happened to Jackie in those past days sink in and he felt tears welling up and didn't try to quell them. As Stuart saw tears begin to fall on Jackie's battered skin, he quickly moved from his seated position at her head and instead dragged Robbie to sit there and watch for her waking up. Stuart carefully examined her and was disheartened when he could clearly feel three broken ribs. He stopped his examination at the base of her bra, not wanting to make any of them feel uncomfortable so instead he replaced the teddy and pulled a seat over, where he sat and waited.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN#2: please review... makes me feel happy._**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Me again... I decided I might as well upload this seeing as it was written. It's slightly AU in this story, as I've made Jackie and Superintendent Karen Campbell friends but I think they could have been, if it wasn't foor all the problems. R&R please. :)**

* * *

><p>Jackie began to become aware of light after what felt like an age in darkness. It felt as though it was miles away but suddenly she could feel the warmth of the light on her eyelids. She also began to hear; she could hear rustling and low murmurs in the background. Finally, she began to feel again. That was when she wished she wasn't waking up. She felt as though she had been run over by a bulldozer before being dropped off a cliff. With that thought, memories came flooding back; memories of herself falling out a window; of Robbie leaning over her, caressing her cheek; of being picked up and holding weakly onto Robbie, before dropping into the darkness. The initial pain was slowly reducing but she felt a throbbing running through her entire body.<p>

Slowly, Jackie experimented. First, she wriggled her toes slightly, then her fingers. When she moved her fingers, she felt the digits of her right hand were being held by something warm, something which responded when her fingers moved in its grasp. "Jackie..." she heard a voice call dimly, "Jacks, can you do that again doll?" When she heard the nickname, she knew immediately it was Robbie and so she moved her fingers again. "That's it baby; can you open your beautiful eyes for me now?" Jackie unconsciously rolled her shut eyes at his flirting whilst touched that he was still caring for her. Slowly, she tried to open her eyes but found that her eyelids were so heavy, she couldn't lift them. She kept trying, buoyed by Robbie and another voice's encouragement, but still could not shift them.

"Detective Inspector Jacqueline Reid, you will open your bloody eyes this very instant." Shocked at the order, Jackie's eyes shot open, only to see Robbie's grinning face watching over her. Jackie glared at him before slowly opening her mouth and saying, "You're so dead when I get better Ross." After the surprised look appeared on his face when she spoke, his face broke out into a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. Jackie smiled in response and squeezed his hand before remembering hearing a second voice in the room. Lifting her head slightly off the jacket supporting her, Jackie saw Stuart sitting in a seat positioned beside her. "Stuarty, you're here!" "Where else would I be?" he asked, smiling at her. "At work? Hang on... where am I?" Stuart and Robbie exchanged a look before laughing quietly. "Jacks darling, you are at work. Even after a near-death experience, we can't get you out of this place."

Although Jackie knew she should have been focussing on the second part of his sentence, her mind had stopped after the first two words. In the back of her brain, a memory from the room she had just left minutes previously surfaced, where he was telling her he loved her. At the time she hadn't fully believed him, although she had always hoped he would tell her that at some time. Slowly, Jackie sat up with Robbie's help. As she swung her legs off the desk, she realised that she was still clothed in very little and made to cover up. Robbie noticed her shift in position and quickly offered her the jacket, which she gratefully slid into. As she pulled it around herself tighter, Robbie stood facing her in the gap between her knees and slowly pulled her into his body. Although she resisted to start with, she quickly felt the heat radiating from him and instead settled into his arms. At that point, Stuart decided that he could wait and left the two of them to some privacy.

"Robbie, did you mean what you said?" asked Jackie, fearful of the response. "What did I say? If you're meaning those three short, beautiful words then yes, I meant every word. I love you Jacks, and I know how hard this is going to be for you to heal from, but I want to be there for you, to help you get better. I have always loved you, you know that? Ever since that first time I saw you, when I hit on you and you didn't bat an eyelid, I knew you were the girl for me, no question. I just, I suppose I always thought you would be there, waiting for me when I was finally ready to settle down. But when they took you, I seriously thought I had lost you forever. So when I found you, I just had to tell you."

As Robbie finished, he noted the wry smile that had slowly crept onto Jackie's face. "What are you smiling at Reid?" "Just that I never thought I would hear those words come from your mouth because you know what, I love you too. Last time I said it I was almost unconscious so it doesn't count. But I mean it, I love you." Jackie stared up into Robbie's eyes, suddenly feeling as though the pit of her stomach had dropped away as Robbie leant down towards her face. As their lips touched in a feather-light caress, Jackie smiled, causing Robbie to pull away and look at her.

"Why did you stop?" Jackie asked, "Did I say you could stop?" Robbie laughed at her cheekiness but nevertheless complied with her request. Quickly, their loving kisses escalated and soon their tongues were embroiled with one another as Jackie clung to Robbie's shoulders, never wanting to have to let him go. Only when the door opened, did they finally disengage their lips, although their bodies stayed close.

As one, they turned their heads towards the door and as they saw Superintendant Karen Campbell standing in the doorway, both blushed and Robbie slowly moved out of Jackie's arms. She quickly pulled his jacket back over her body, but she couldn't cover all her injuries. "Is Matt h... Jackie?" Karen breathed, "You're back." "Yep Ma'am, you couldn't get rid of me that easily." Karen laughed before moving over to Jackie and giving her a hug. Jackie hugged her back, glad to see her best female friend. Robbie stood gobsmacked at the interaction between the two women. Jackie caught sight of his face and started giggling. Karen looked around and took one look at him before dissolving into giggles sitting beside Jackie on the desk.

"Robbie," said Jackie, "Remember my mate, Karrie, that I always tell you the stories about, from when we were kids at school, well this is she. She's changed a little, although she's just as crazy now. She has to be to put up with our department." "Too right I do." Karen suddenly sobered up as she took in Jackie's lack of clothing, "What happened Jackie?" Jackie sat up fully on the table and shrugged off Robbie's jacket to allow Karen to see the extent of her injuries. "Oh god Jacks, are you alright? Actually, that's a stupid question. Why are you here, not at the hospital?"

Jackie wasn't sure of an answer so turned to Robbie who filled in any missing information. "I brought Jackie back here and she was unconscious at the time. We brought her in and Matt told us to wait for Jackie to wake up until we drove her to the hospital, no ambulances." "Why was there to be no ambulances?" "It would have alerted Jackie's kidnapper as to her position ma'am. That's why there is virtually no-one in the station, Matt took a squad out to get the bastard." "Who was it, do you know Jackie?" "Unfortunately yes, so do you Ma'am."

Karen looked confused before Jackie continued, "It was Marcus Donachie." "Hang on, that Marcus, as in the one you dated for eight months?" "Yeah, the very same. Seems he was working for Gareth Tate so 'dealt' with me in his own way. By that, I mean he turned me into one of his whores." "Jesus Jacks! How are you so calm? If I were you, I'd be a wreck." "That's because I've spent the last three days crying and thinking, before coming to the same conclusion as Robbie." Karen looked at Jackie, confused. "And that conclusion is?" she asked. "Despite all that has happened, we love each other. And I don't mean as one of his usual one night stands, but deep down, I'm sure of it."


End file.
